Volturi Bella
by elocin9
Summary: Bella is a slave with her father, Charlie to a bunch of rich humans, who happen to owe money to the volturi. what does Bella do to be invited into the Volturi. All characters are a bit OC. Story contains blood, gore etc its not too bad. My first fanfic
1. Revenge is never sweeter or bloodier

Disclaimer I don't own twilight, I really wish I did :D

**This story has a lot of blood and gore, if you don't like it don't read it.**

Authors note: Bella is a slave with her father for a bunch of rich humans on a farm with other slaves.

This is my first fanfic.

* * *

Bella POV

Charlie came staggering in again, I hated it when master got angry, he hates Charlie whenever he gets angry he always beats Charlie to a pulp and I have to help him recover. I help Charlie to the bed and lay him down, I started to lift his shirt up when I finally realised all the blood on his shirt, shit. Then I see the stab wound, it's just higher than his stomach it's not very deep but he's lost a lot of blood. A tear trickles down my cheek, Charlie isn't going to make it this time, they've finally done it he's going to die this time.

I grab my knife from the shelf and head out of the slaves quarters and to the house, he has visitors this afternoon, good an audience to see him die. I walk through the back door where all us slaves use, all the slaves are out in the field so no one stops me. I walk up the stairs and barge into the meeting room. I throw the knife just as I get tackled by the nearest guest shit, their fast. He lifts me to my feet, man he's cold and strong and I see the knife is just where I aimed it right in my master's stomach. It will kill him but slowly just like he has done to my father, I don't want him to die fast.

The man holding me chuckles " well well what do we have here she's a fiery one..." he spins me around so fast it makes me dizzy, I stare into his red eyes, what the hell no one has red eyes. "... and she's pretty to, whats your name?" "Isabella, but call me Bella"

My master groans in pain and I look across at him imagine pulling out my knife and cutting him, torturing him until he dies. I want revenge for what he has done to my father.

Aro POV

She is thinking about cutting him, torturing him, just like what he did to her father. I see her father staggering in time and time again injured from beatings and her helping him, I see him now, she knows he's dyeing and wants to avenge his death, I got to admit she aimed well with the knife. Her master James groans in pain, well he did owe us a lot of money might as well let her have her fun. After this I think I might take her back to Volterra and change her, we could use more females like her.

Bella POV

The man holding me lets me go, yes I think I run forward and pull my knife out. I lean down, running my hand down his cheek, I put my hand under his chin and jerk his head up. I get my knife and slice it down his cheek smiling, the look of horror on his face will forever be in my memory. "wow, how sweet is revenge, now you know how my father felt every time you were angry" I say in a sweet seductive voice as I slice his other cheek open. He starts crying and opens his mouth to scream when I slam it shut, I slice open his forehead. Watching him die and the blood everywhere is making me so happy. I force his mouth open and cut his tongue off so he can't scream and throw it in the fireplace.

Aro POV

Wow's she's really angry, she's really good with a knife. I watching all of James's blood pour out of his wounds and it actually smells off, putrid well, I always knew he was evil. She leans down and cuts off his tongue she hasn't even batted an eyelid this doesn't bother her at all, good she will make a great vampire. I'm thinking an assassin of sorts since she seems to be enjoying this so much.

Bella POV

I hear a couple of chuckles from some men, I turn around wow I haven't even noticed that there are 5 men in the room watching all are smiling and watching me. All of them are pale and have red eyes what the hell. Anyways I turn back around I slice open my master shirt, I then proceed to slice open his chest slowly and deeply. I'm covered in blood now, I watch him take a couple of short shaky breaths then his eyelids finally close, he's dead now.

I turn back around and run down the stairs and outside towards the slave's quarters. My father is alive, barely. I lean down and hug him, " father he's dead now, I killed him i've avenged you death now you can die knowing i'm ok" I whisper. His eyes slowly shut and his body relaxes, a single tear falls down my face. I turn around to see the man that had held me before standing in the doorway, " you're going to kill me now aren't you" I say to him. " No, how would you like to join me and my friends and become a vampire?" he asks.

Aro POV

She finally's kills him, wow she cut him up really well, I can't help but smile she's so beautiful when she tortured him to death. She runs out of the room, outside to what seems to be the servant's quarters. Inside I see her lean down and talk to her father, he dies in her arms. She turns around and says to me " you going to kill me now aren't you" " no, how would you like to join me and my friends and become a vampire?" I ask.

* * *

What do you think?

Do you like it?

Please review, this is my first fanfic and all critism is welcome, btw please don't be rude about it though, thank you.


	2. New life

Bella POV

"Vampire?"

"Yes, we are all vampires, would you like to join us?" he replies

"If it gets me out of I'm all for it"

He walks outside and towards the front of the house, with me following behind him. When we get to the front I see the rest of the Vampires, I can't believe they actually exist. Now that you think about it being immortal will be kind of fun. The man I was following stops and turns around, I believe we need to introduce ourselves I'm Aro, this is Caius, Marcus, Felix and Dimitri we are a coven.

Aro gently picks me up, "it's faster if we run, we live in Volterra" "okay" I reply. I was thrown back into Aro's chest wow, they could run fast. Soon we stopped at a giant gate which was surrounded by a giant stone wall. I look up and I see an old castle, "wow you live in a Castle"

Aro chuckles. Caius pulls out a key and unlocks the gate and the vampires walk through, he then locks it. Aro puts me down and walks towards the giant oak doors he opens them and we all walk through. The whole entire castle is made of stone and decorated richly, it looks just like a palace. Aro turns to me and says "we are the Volturi, we are considered royalty and we make sure that other vampires follow the rules and don't let humans find out about us. " "Would you like us to change you now?" "Yes I reply"

* * *

"Follow me" I follow him up some stairs and into a bedroom, "lay down" he says "this might hurt a bit and the transformation takes two days." I lay down and he leans over me and gently bites my neck, it feels like my veins are on fire and I just feel him and Caius biting me all over. My whole body feels like its on fire, but I don't scream. I black out.

When I wake up, the pain is subsiding but still there, just. When it does go away I open my eyes and stare at Aro, Caius and Marcus, I swear I hear them think what the, she has brown eyes her eyes haven't changed. " what my eyes are still brown?" I say, for a second they look at me confused then Aro smiles "well well I believe she can read minds"

I'm sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, hopefully I will update soon.

A couple of things, the Volturi is only made up of Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Dimitri at the moment. Another thing is Bella's powers are different, yes powers she has more which you will find out later :D. Please review.


End file.
